Medical electronic apparatuses, such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, are provided with a plurality of casters for mobility. In general, a medical electronic apparatus is provided with three or more casters. One example of the medical electronic apparatuses uses a mechanism which may control two or more casters at the same time using a link.
However, in such a medical electronic apparatus, in order to confirm the operating state of the casters, a user often needs to directly move the apparatus, or to directly look the casters or to confirm the states of the mechanism used in the apparatus and parts of the mechanism, thus experiencing inconvenience.